Such Quengle casts or Quengle splints are used in the areas of surgery or orthopedics to correct stiffened human joints or false positions of human extremities. The Quengle cast extends over the joint, and is arranged at the particular extremities such that the restriction of the movement of the joint, fixed in a pathological bent or extended position, is corrected. The Quengle cast typically has for this purpose two cast parts, which can be pivoted in relation to each other and are moved in relation to each other by means of a mechanical Quengle traction mechanism or Quengle pressure, as a result of which the joint of the extremity located in the Quengle cast is brought closer to the particular normal position.
The mechanical Quengle traction mechanisms operate with tension and compression springs, elastic traction mechanisms, toothed spindle hinges, cables or the like, which act on levers of the Quengle cast.
The drawback of such systems is that reproducible and controllable setting of the Quengle forces that act on the joint is not possible in such systems.
It is disadvantageous, in particular, that it is therefore impossible to check the therapeutic result in the course of the treatment of the joint.
It is particularly disadvantageous here that the adaptation of the Quengle forces is possible only inaccurately as the correction progresses.